


Forgotten Memories

by christy_ao3



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, capwidow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christy_ao3/pseuds/christy_ao3
Summary: "Then I jumped.Everything went white.Goodbye Steve."One shot story where Natasha's memories are erased from everyone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 48





	Forgotten Memories

2023, Vormir.

"Then I jumped.

Everything went white."

***

Clint woke up feeling himself surrounded by water. He sat down, got distracted of the glowing gem inside his palm.

Soul stone, he concludes. He doesn't know how he got where he is now, much more he doesn't know how he obtained the stone.

There's no time to waste recalling, the important thing is he has what he was here for.

In a minute everyone's back on the platform where they left. Steve, noticed an empty space so he scans the circle for a missing teammate.

Clint. Rocket. Thor. Nebula. Rhodey. Tony. Scott. Bruce. Everyone's... here.

After a while, the gauntlet is ready. All it takes is for someone to snap everyone back.

Bruce did, damaging his right arm.

And they did it. Half of the universe that they lost five years ago are now back. Everything is perfect until bombs are being shot towards them one after another.

Thanos and his army is back.

Another battle they have to fight. This time, they have to win.

The Avengers are outnumbered by thousandfold. Not long since the battle started they seem to loose again. But they can't lose without giving it their all.

Then a light of hope came circling behind them. Thousands of help are coming in. The lost mates appeared through multiple portals.

14,000,605 alternate realities and only one chance of winning.

Strange sent Tony the signal.

Tony despite knowing he'll probably not make it out alive, probably leaving Morgan and Pepper all by themselves, didn't hesitate snapping his fingers.

For a moment everything went silent. Pepper is mourning for Tony.

They won.

Yet they lost.

They lost another teammate in this cruel fate.

The next day they had their last goodbyes to Tony, at his lake house.

Yet, what they didn't know is that they had lost another teammate.

Steve, being the captain of the team, took the responsibility of putting back the stones from their original time.

He now have two last stones to put back, with tesseract saved for last.

Soul stone. Year 2014. Vormir.

Steve came in just in time Natasha is about to jump off the cliff.

He went straight to the mountain, as how Clint instructed him. Before he could start climbing he felt a strong breeze blowing him, as if an impact of someone fell from above causing it.

He didn't bother and continued to do the task. When he reached the top, a familiar being greeted him.

Red Skull.

"Steve Rogers, son of Sarah."

"Schmidt."

Steve half expected to see him, as how Clint describes him. Now that he's face to face with the red skull, he could say for sure it's him.

Red Skull noticed he came here with the stones everyone else seeks for when coming here.

"To return what you sought wouldn't be an assurance to bring back what was lost."

"What do you mean?"

"A soul for a soul."

And the Skull slowly retreated himself from his sight, but before he disappeared...

"You're the first to ever return the stone, has me anticipating for what has to come."

Steve was left alone, not even sure what to do, how to return it. Moreover, Schmidt's words for sure weights something he's not sure of.

He went over the edge, looking down the cliff. It's too high that you'd not see what's at the bottom because of the fog forming below.

There has to be something there. Steve, for some reason stood there for a good minute.

He doesn't know what he's waiting, for the fog to clear up or for a sign where to put the stone. He sighed, took out the stone from the case and held his arm out, ready to release the stone.

"I hope I'm doing this right."

He opened his fist and let the stone fall off the cliff. Steve felt yet another strong breeze.

For a moment he couldn't think what next to do.

Steve started to set his coordinate to 1970's. Then he's gone.

Natasha's left without getting a goodbye.

Steve succeeded in returning the tesseract, and for the last time he went to Peggy's office.

He saw Peggy again without her noticing.

It doesn't feel right.

The woman he loves would instantly notice him, that's what he remembers.

He doesn't want her to see him, doesn't want to risk causing changes in her reality. But something bothers him. He's about to go back to the future but he feels like he's leaving something behind.Is it Peggy? Is it the time he lost? The chance of going back to the past?

He's lost in his reverie, when Peggy opened the door separating them.

She couldn't believe her eyes. He snapped from his thoughts.

"S...Steve?"

"Peggy."

Peggy after a moment, invited Steve in her office.

"I believe you owe me an explanation."

Steve took his time to explain how he is alive, and how he is back instead of being in the future.

"So you were about to go back to the past?"

Steve explained himself how he felt empty, and might find the answers in the past.

"I don't believe the answers your looking for is in the past, Steve."

Steve released a heavy breath.

"Whatever answer it is, you'd find it in your future."

"Thanks Peggy."

"Always, Steve. Tell me more."

Steve talked about his team, the Avengers and Bucky. Peggy was happy to hear about Bucky.

"Oh Steve, I'm happy for you. Your story is wonderful, and you have everything and everyone you need."

"But you're not there Peg."

"We had our time, Steve. It was short but it was beautiful. I believe were meant for different paths. You'll always be in my heart, and I know I'll always be in yours. And that's enough, I know you'll find the right love soon."

Steve thought to himself, he's more relieved now. He's a lot more sure the answers he's looking for is not here but in the future.

"I'm happy for you Peg."

He is, without a doubt.

"So, how about paying the dance you owe me?"

Peggy asked smiling, as she moved to the small space in her office waiting for Steve to accept her hand.

Steve stood up from where he's sitting, turned on some classical music. He smiled and took her hand.

They danced, gracefully. When the song finished they slowly separated. It's time to go back.

"Send my regards to Bucky."

"I will, send my regards to your husband."

"He'll be overjoyed hearing it."

Before he could set the coordinates into his gps, a file from the corner caught his eyes.

He moved closer to it.

"May I?"

Peggy just nods, confused but didn't oppose nonetheless.

Steve took it in his hands, a folder with some paper sticking out from the inside that says Red Room.

He looks over each page, til he came across the members files. One page is strangely blank, then lot of names in Russian, nothing seems familiar but he can't stop reading.

Yelena Balova.

One name caught his attention. A sharp sensation piercing his heart.

'What's with her?' He asks himself, she's no way familiar, but why does he feel different.

"What is it Steve?"

"Nothing. I should go."

Steve came back a minute later. Bruce and Sam thought something's wrong with the machine for a moment, scared them to death. Bucky on the other hand, thought he'd choose to go back in the past. He would be happy for him but he can't deny he's happy he came back.

Since then Steve couldn't get his mind out of the name Yelena, he thinks he heard it somewhere from someone.

"I know a lot of Russian."

"Nah, that name does not ring to me.", Sam says.

***

The night passed and he cant stop thinking of the name.

A long night full of unsettled thoughts. Til he feel asleep out of exhaustion.

As he sleep he dreams about Vormir.

He dreams about him looking up at someone on the Chitauri ship.

He dreams of smiling at an empty front passenger seat.

Smiling at an empty space next to him in Sokovia.

Looking at an empty isle at Peggy's funeral.

Protecting no one from Proxima Midnight.

Smiling to no one before collecting the stones.

'See you in a minute.'

He woke up, it wasn't a nightmare but it's causing him too much pain.

Whatever it is, he has to find out.

The next morning he went to the re-construction of the Avengers compound, some things were retrieved and Steve looked through it.

He saw some old things from the members he's familiar with. Some are from the Avengers who just came back from the snap five years ago. Their things were kept on their rooms despite it being unoccupied for the past years.

Nothing much to see.

He went over to the other Avengers who's visiting the site as well.

While talking to Sam a pink silky thing caught his attention, he excuses himself.

He took the thing out of the dirt, dusted it off and it revealed to be a pointe shoe.

A tear fell from his eye without noticing it.

Sam went over and asked what it is.

_'I have to find someone.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Yelena. Yelena Belova.'_

Steve was silent as memories of Natasha started to get clearer. More tears starts to fall from his eyes. He remembers.

_'See you in a minute.'_

"Natasha."

"Natasha?"

"I remember now."

"Where's Nat?"

Sam remembers as well. Steve quickly phoned Clint, he has to ask him what happened in Vormir.

The next day, without wasting time, the whole team helped setting up the machine once again. This time, it's to get Natasha back, 'whatever it takes', Steve thought.

Unfortunately, Steve only has one pym particle left. Meaning, theres no coming back. He talked to Bucky about this, and Bucky was all supportive of his plans.

"See you in a while, Pal."

"I'll see you in 9 years, Buck."

Steve climb the platform, getting ready for his one way trip to get Natasha back.

"Ready in, 3... 2... 1..."

***

Steve's back in Vormir. Now he understood why it felt different when he first came here.

He felt pain, knowing he forgot Natasha. He's angry at himself for it. How could he?

______________

_Steve._

_Steve._

_I called for him but he can't hear me. Of course he won't._

_I just looked at him from afar, cant come near him even if I want to._

_I see, he's here to return the stone._

_He's standing there, without saying anything. For a while he just stands there. Then he drops the stone._

_What will happen? Will I come back? No, it's an everlasting exchange. Then what will happen to me?_

_I can see him retreating._

_Wait Steve, aren't you going to say your goodbyes? Can't you at least stay for a little longer?_

_He's gone._

_He's acting weird. He's not my Steve, Steve would never left without a word._

_Have you forgotten me?_

_Am I forgotten there already?_

_I guess I am._

_A tear fell from both her eyes._

_It doesn't matter, if you can't remember then I'll be the one to remember._

_All of you._

_Good bye. Good bye, Steve._

______________

I climb the hill faster than I could, Schmidt greeted me again.

"I'm not here for the stone."

"I figured."

"How can I get her back?"

"I thought you already did."

He didn't say much and disappeared through the dark.

"Schmidt!"

He called but the skull is not listening.

"Steve."

That voice. I turned so fast that my neck hurts, but it doesn't matter, the image in front of me is worth any pain. I could go through all the pains, just to see her again.

"Nat."

"Steve."

That voice, she was just with me few days ago before I forgot her whole existence, yet it felt like I haven't heard it in so long.

"I didn't know I've longed to hear your voice this much not until you called my name."

"Steve... you left. I thought you're not coming back. I thought you forgot."

"Nat I'm so sorry. I'm never leaving you again."

"I won't either."

"Let's go home?"

"I've got a problem. I think I broke my particle."

"Good, 'cause I've used up mine."

They embraced for a good minute before heading to the spaceship Clint and Natasha used the first time they went here.

Steve fill up Natasha what happened after Clint got the stone. They're not sure what happened but they came to conclusion that the soul of the person selfishly sacrificed will remain to everyones memory to remind them of the cruelty they did while the soul that willingly sacrifice themselves will be erased from the memories of everyone to so they'll not live a guilty lives after the exchange.

And only if someone remembers the person that willingly sacrificed themselves will he/she come back when the stone is returned. A soul for a soul.

Steve and Natasha lived in the shadows for nine years. Steve proposed, two years later, got married not long after. Another two years after marriage, they had James, their son.

2023.

They lived their lives, and will continue to do so. Staying off radar and will come in action only when the world is in dire help.

James Rogers is going five this year. And both of them are nine years older than they last saw them.

The three of them appeared where Steve left to get Natasha back.

Despite the five years Bucky and Sam missed after the first snap, they still both see this coming. They knew eventually this two would end up together and they're happy for Steve because getting Natasha back worked.

Bucky and Steve shares a smile, then again, they're reunited. Steve then signaled Sam to follow him by the lakeside.

Steve handed a circular bag to Sam. Sam's confused look made Steve unzipped the bag revealing his shield.

Sam is hesitant and turned to look at Bucky who just nods in approval.

Sam took it out of the bag revealing the perfectly round shield in comparison to his half broken one from the battle days ago.

"How does it feel?"

"Like it belongs to someone else."

"It's doesn't."

The sun-ray shines on Steve's wedding bond, which caught Sam's attention.

"Would you like to tell me about her?"

"No, I don't think I will."

They laughed.

"I'm happy for both of you man. You guys deserves it."

They then headed back to join the others. James carry little James on his right arm, while the young one caresses his metal arm.

"Hey there little man, what about a hug from uncle Sam?"

Steve approached Bruce who's talking to Natasha.

"You guys deserves this win. I'm honestly happy for you."

"Thanks Banner."

Soon enough everyone else in the team, in the family, will see this happy news and meet the new member of the family, James Rogers.

**-END-**


End file.
